


The Arrangement

by Stinastar



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Crowley worries he's made a mistake
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite-sized Good Omens stories





	The Arrangement

He’d finally done it. Aziraphale had finally agreed to working together. They’d made The Arrangement, shaken on it. Crowley had felt very pleased with himself. He’d been beaming all the rest of their lunch together, watching while Aziraphale savoured his meal. Now, laying on his bed in the inn, staring at the ceiling, his elation was fading away. Maybe it was all a big mistake. What if either head office found out? Jokes aside, he knew Heaven did more than send rude notes. What if Aziraphale Fell? What if he’d helped him dig his own grave, so to speak? He shuddered and was suddenly cold, despite the warm summer air. He flipped over and pulled the blanket over himself. No. It didn’t bear thinking about. They wouldn’t find out. And how else could he keep the angel close? Now that he had the angel’s warm company by his side, he couldn’t bear to let him go. He’d just have to make sure they were careful. He’d keep the angel safe, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
